


The Truth Hurts But So Does the Lies

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, BAMF Peter Parker, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener is Iron Man, Harley Keener-centric, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Minor Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker is the villain?, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener has been battling Peter Parker since he became a hero but when he wakes with amnesia from his past mission, things begin to become unclear for the hero. Who is the real villain?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 44





	The Truth Hurts But So Does the Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a villain Peter and I promise that someday you all will have that villain Peter fic but not today because this fic is now a confusion fic.

Harley Keener awoke to the small room. It wasn’t the first time he was captured by Peter Parker so he knew the routine. Peter would give his evil plan and then leave Harley before he would go to attack. When Harley would get there he would be too late to save whoever Peter was after. Harley got up from the bed looking for a way to escape before Peter got back not that it mattered in the long run. Peter always beat him. Harley didn’t find a key or a way out as he laid back on the bed waiting for Peter to return to give him the spill. He did not expect someone to bring him food. Peter never did that. 

“Where is Spider-Man?” Harley asked. The man looked at him confused before he walked away. Harley waited until Sam appeared. 

“So this is you’re doing?” Harley said.

“You weren’t cooperating with us yesterday,” Sam reminded him. 

“I think I have amnesia,” Harley said. 

“What do you remember about Peter Parker from the last time you saw him. Harley tried to remember.

“He was jumpier. Like his plans were not going the way he wanted them to,” Harley said. 

“He killed someone again,” Sam said.

“So you all believe,” Harley said before he thought about what he said. Why would he think Peter was innocent. 

“That’s what you said last night. You were ranting about Quentin Beck who is currently dead,” Sam said.

“I don’t understand,” Harley said.

“We are going to take you to a place for a bit to see what Peter might have done to you,” Sam said.

“You want to put me in a mental institute,” Harley said.

“Harley, you have been trying to stop Peter for three months,” Sam said.

“So?” Harley asked.

“So, he isn’t behind bars which aren’t your fault, but last night you could have stopped him and you didn’t. You let him kill an innocent,” Sam said.

“That makes no sense,” Harley said. 

“No, it doesn’t,” Sam said as another man came in. 

“Well, what do we know,” the man asked. 

“Harley needs help,” Sam said. Harley couldn’t believe that Sam thought he needed help.

“Whatever happened is gone. I am better,” Harley said. 

“We should give him one more chance,” the man said. Sam nodded even though he was worried. Harley was obviously losing it. One more chance could cost them a life. 

“You have to actually grab Parker this time,” Sam said.

“I will,” Harley said. Harley went to the lab to get his suit and look for Peter. He needs to find him and bring him back. He had to stop playing Peter’s game and get ahead of him. He got the usual email telling him where Peter would be from someone who had never told their identity. Harley tried to get it but they left it out. He sent back a message telling him about the situation trying to see if he could get more details. The person only said that his best bet was to head there now. Harley was out of there before he knew it and found a spot to wait for Peter’s attack. A spider came by his face and he moved away from it right into the villain. Harley groaned as he went to attack the spider. The spider had him down in seconds.

“Why send an amateur to do a hero’s job?” Peter asked before Harley was knocked out again. Harley awoke to a room. His gear was completely gone and there was no hint of a way out. Peter was standing by the door out of his suit.

“Let me guess, you have a plan to kill some woman because she looked at you wrong,” Harley said.

“I have no plans for today,” Peter said with a smile. “Well besides flipping off an old foe. But he deserves it after he went after what is mine.” Peter looked at Harley before he left Harley alone in the room. Harley laid down wishing he had a way to get out of this situation. He got up to check the room. He tried the door to find it unlocked. He went out of the room to find what he was looking for. He needs proof of the attack from the night before. He couldn’t remember but something Sam said triggered him. Why was he thinking Peter was innocent. 

He stumbled upon a lab and found a computer that was open to an email that he recognized too well. It was his mysterious contact. He moved to a different tab and saw videos that looked like they were from the Spider-Man suit. Harley watched them. The videos did not add up. Peter always tried to save the person before he left the scene. The villain looked like a drone that came to attack the victims. Harley looked at the last video and froze. He was there trying to stop the drone and save the woman. She was holding a young boy. Harley got her and the boy out who escaped with another woman. The drones shocked Harley’s suit as he went down and Peter went to save him before he heard something and fled. What was going on? Harley didn’t understand what happened. He was working with his enemy all of a sudden. Harley closed the laptop as he went exploring trying to find a way to escape when he ran into a boy. He smiled at Harley

“You’re Iron-Man,” the boy said with a smile. 

“I am,” Harley said.

“You save my mom and me the other day from Beck,” the boy said before his mom pushed him on. Peter was at the end of the hall talking with Rhodey who had been MIA for the past month. Harley moved towards them. 

“Peter,” Harley said. Peter smiled.

“You should be resting. We just brought you in,” Peter said as he went to lead Harley back to the room. Harley moved back.

“Not until you explain everything,” Harley said. Peter looked at Rhodey who nodded as Peter lead Harley to a room. It was a living room. No one was there though. Peter lead Harley to the couch. 

“I should have explained everything when you came in,” Peter said. Harley nodded. 

“When I last brought you back here, you got out faster and saw me try to save some people that we’re helping to stop Beck. Everyone here is here to be protected from Beck,” Peter said. “When you want to be you can be pretty annoying. You got out and got there and saw what was happening. I didn’t have time to save all three of you. I should have tried to save you so Beck didn’t get to you.” Peter looked guilty. Harley grabbed his hand as if it was second nature.

“They are sending the Avengers after you,” Harley said. Peter laughed.

“They tried that but failed. We have been converting the team back to our side for weeks. When Beck realizes Bucky or Wanda is on our side, he will freak. We have most of the team included. We plan to stop Beck once and for all,” Peter said. Harley looked at him.

“Why did you almost risk your life for me?” Harley asked. Peter’s cheeks turned red.

“I-I like your personality,” Peter said. Harley smiled.

“You have a crush on me?” Harley said. Peter nodded. 

“I guess that means if I ask to kiss you…” Harley started and Peter snorted.

“I thought you were a gentleman. Tony won’t believe me when I tell him you are here,” Peter said.

“Tony is alive!” Harley said. 

“Yeah, he was just in a coma. He wanted to keep the media away. When he found out what Beck was up to he started sending people underground that were close to him,” Peter said. “He didn’t get to you in time apparently but Beck doesn’t know your connection so we are good,” Peter said as he moved closer. “Now weren’t we talking about a kiss a second ago.” Harley nodded as Peter moved closer and kiss the other boy. They might be in the middle of a war but Harley knew Peter would be at his side through all of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't see that one coming!
> 
> Parkner Server Here: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
